El beso de la Bella durmiente
by DaiPaz
Summary: A Damien le toca el estelar en la obra de fin de año ¡La princesa de La bella durmiente! Por nada del mundo quiere vestirse como una niña, pero aparte tendrá que actuar nada más que con Pip, quien será el Príncipe ¿Cómo lo hará cuando se de cuenta que tienen que besarse frente a toda la escuela? Oneshot.


-¡No, no y no!

-¡P-pero Damien…!

-¡Vamos Damien, no seas marica!

-Sí, alguien tiene que hacerlo, haz el sacrificio

-¡Dije que no!- gritó el joven Thorn, con los cachetes rojos de la exaltación, de la rabia, la humillación que sentía bullir por dentro - ¡Jamás me vestiré de niña!

Estaban en el salón de clases usual, ya era pasada las cinco de la tarde y todos los alumnos de la clase del Profesor Garrison estaban sentados en círculo, discutiendo.

- ¡No seas así Damien, hasta Butters lo hizo una vez y siguió con su vida…!- le increpó Stan Marsh. Claro, él estaba tranquilo porque era un jodido árbol, prácticamente no tenía que hacer nada en la obra.

-Butters es un marica- interrumpió la voz nasal de Craig Tucker. A continuación se escucharon unas risas y un "hey" de parte del susodicho, pero el príncipe infernal parecía expeler más y más odio.

-No me interesa nada de eso, para eso hay mujeres ¡Que lo haga alguna de ellas!- el nerviosismo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, ya se parecía al espasmódico Tweek Tweak ¡Es que no podía pasarle a él…!

-Ya todas tenemos papeles- respondió rápidamente Wendy Testaburger, elocuente como siempre, prosiguió- Mira Damien, esto fue por descarte, no es nada en contra tuya, solo quedabas tú. Ya llevamos toda la tarde negociando roles para la obra y creo que todos quieren irse a sus casas.

Sus palabras fueron seguidas por una aprobación general. Estrenarían La bella durmiente en dos semanas y debían empezar los ensayos desde ya el día siguiente. Ya todos los papeles estaban repartidos. Las chicas, Bebe, Wendy y Red, harían de las tres hadas madrinas, Flora, Fauna y Primavera; mientras que Nicole sería la Reina (y, casualmente, Token sería el Rey). El resto de los chicos haría parte de la corte, tramoyas, cualquier rol insignificante que no les obligara a hacer mucho. Suertudos, pensó Damien.

Sorprendentemente, Cartman se había ofrecido a hacer un papel femenino, Maléfica. Ganándose unas cuentas bromas, nadie se opuso, aunque a Testaburger le sorprendió tanto que quisiera participar de la obra que le advirtió que si lo hacía para joderla se las verían fuera de clases.

-Solo exploro mis dotes artísticos, puta, ¿O acaso quieres llevarte toda la atención?- había respondido Cartman.

Wendy no quiso seguir la discusión. La verdad era bastante difícil que los chicos quisieran participar en la Obra de fin de año, asique en sí era un alivio.

¿Y la Princesa Aurora? Él, obvio, Damien. Es que esto no podía ser más ilógico, de todas las locuras que sucedían diariamente en South Park, no podía pensar que él tuviera que hacer justamente el papel de la Bella durmiente ¿Cómo es que las niñas no se peleaban por ese papel…?

-Damien, si quieres podemos cambiar de papeles.

Ah, ahí estaba la razón. El rubio afrancesado, Pip, haría de Príncipe. Como pensaba, solo los chicos más… "manipulables" como Pip o Butters terminaban haciendo papeles masculinos importantes, y es que nadie quería aparecer en mallas frente al colegio. Pero aún así, el rubio estaba en mejor posición que Damien, al menos haría de hombre.

Suspiró. Pirrup le dedicaba una sonrisa radiante.

-No, estoy bien- se apresuró a responder. Bien, estaba en juego su honor.

-Oh ya veo.

Ya todos se habían marchado a sus casas, no sin antes dedicarle a Damien unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda de "¡Contamos contigo!"

Malditos hijos de puta, los odio, los odio, los odio.

-¿D-damien, estás bien?- le llamó el rubio preocupado. Solo se encontraban ellos dos en la sala.

-¡Ah! Eh, sí, perdón- sin darse cuenta había comenzado a soltar fuego por los ojos, tenía que tener cuidado con sus poderes si no quería quemarlo a él o al salón, otra vez- ¿Nos vamos?

Cada uno agarró su libreto, guardándolo en la mochila.

Mientras caminaban en silencio por la vereda, Damien se preguntaba internamente qué diablos pasaba por su mente al decidir irse junto a Pip. El silencio le incomodaba, más bien lo que significaba este. Y es que ambos chicos no habían tenido una conversación decente desde su último desencuentro. Y con desencuentro me refiero al día que Damien mandó a volar al inglés para impresionar a su curso.

Damien agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. Que tonto había sido. Había pasado un tiempo desde eso, y el pelinegro se había percatado que, a pesar de que ya nadie le molestaba, no poseía realmente un amigo. Era parte del curso pero a la vez no lo era. Muy en el fondo sentía que había arruinado la única oportunidad de hacer un amigo verdadero en ese estúpido lugar.

Miró de soslayo a su acompañante, quien también se mostraba un poco sombrío.

-¿Y estas nervioso por la obra? o algo así- trató de meterle conversación, pero luego se arrepintió, había olvidado por un breve momento su papel de Aurora. Ugh.

-Oh, no realmente, en mi escuela anterior hacíamos obras todo el tiempo. Me encantaba- le respondió entusiasmado el rubio

-¿Qué obras hacían allá en Francia?-preguntó inocentemente, trazo error.

El rostro de Pip cambió drásticamente. Lentamente alzo su mirada hacia el Príncipe infernal quien percatándose de su error se sobresaltó, nervioso.

-¡Soy de Inglaterra, _bloody idiot!- _le gritó Pip, quien corrió rápidamente al ver su casa, encerrándose.

Mierda, pensó Damien.

Al llegar a casa, tiró su mochila al suelo y cayó rendido en la cama. Boca abajo, intentó aclarar sus pensamientos. Solo había sido un tonto error. Allá Pip si quería enojarse, él solo había intentado ser amable, conversar, y el maldito se ponía sensible.

Alargó su mano hacia la mochila, sacando el bendito libreto.

¡70 páginas! Ni de joda leía eso. Hojeó una y otra vez sin creérselo.

-No gracias- dijo tirándolo lejos. Vería la película.

Una hora más tarde, Damien se encontraba a mitad de la película. A oscuras, en el living, al Anticristo le alegró intensamente que a su padre le importara una mierda que viviera solo siendo tan joven. Aún así, deseó tener edad suficiente para beber o fumar, porque, sinceramente, se sentía demasiado marica.

No llores, no llores, se repetía.

No pudiéndose contener, gritó:

-¡Maldita Maléfica, déjala ser feliz, no te ha hecho nada!

Estaba en el momento crucial, cuando Aurora se pinchaba el dedo con una rueca, y ella junto con todo el reino caían en un sueño profundo. Ahora a las hadas les tocaba esperar, esperar… ¿qué?

Damien estaba tan cerca del televisor que casi podía tocar la pantalla ¡Vamos! ¿Y ahora cómo se salva?, pensaba.

_-Solo el beso del verdadero amor la despertará. Tenemos que esperar a que el Príncipe aparezca._

Já, Damien rió. Eso sí que era ilógico, un beso, cómo se iba a despertar con un beso. Qué tontería.

Ahora que lo pensaba… Nunca había visto la película, ni leído el libro. Solo sabía que se trataba de una tipa que se dormía por una maldición y ya.

La película estaba llegando a su final. El Príncipe había logrado llegar a la torre más alta, encontrándose a la bella Princesa dormida. Mágicamente, su dulce y pequeño cuerpo era iluminado por un haz de luz, como una aparición que le llamaba, diciéndole al Príncipe _aquí estoy, ven por mí._

El pelinegro acercaba más y más su rostro a la pantalla.

A su vez, el Príncipe ya se encontraba al lado de la Princesa.

¿No podía ser… o sí? Damien contuvo el aliento.

El Príncipe posaba sus cálidos labios sobre los de la indefensa Aurora, quien tras una pequeña pausa, abrió sus ojos lánguidamente.

La película siguió transmitiendo hasta que el _Y fueron felices para siempre_ apareció y dio paso a los créditos. Luego todo quedó en silencio y a oscuras.

Damien pestañeó lentamente. De un momento a otro se encontró corriendo hasta su cuarto, donde casi se tropieza al agacharse precipitadamente a recoger el libreto. Hojeó frenético.

¿Dónde, dónde?, pensaba. Hadas,… blahblah, fiesta,… blahblahblah,…maldición, blahblah, dormida,…beso… ¡beso!

Ahí estaba.

Mierda ¡Pip y él se iban a besar!

* * *

><p>El pequeño rubio inglés miraba por la ventana distraído, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que Butters le decía. Su largo cabello rubio le caía seductor sobre los hombros, tapándole levemente el rostro de piel blanca cremosa, inmaculada desde que era un niño. Y sus ojos azul claro, sus orbes inocentes que miraban al mundo sin desdén, sin un ápice de prejuicio o maldad. O eso hasta que había llegado a South park.<p>

-¿Y no estás nervioso por tener que actuar con Damien?

Frunció sus rosados labios en una mueca. Él, ahí estaba otra vez. El recuerdo de ayer lo atormentaba silenciosamente.

-¿Por qué debería?- le preguntó bruscamente. Cuando hablaban sobre el pelinegro a Pip siempre se le olvidaban los modales. Sabía que Butters preguntaba por preocupación hacia él, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Tú sabes, como no quedaron bien desde la última vez, nunca conversan. – el rubio Stotch se sentaba frente al pupitre de Pip, había vuelto su silla para conversar con este antes de que la clase comenzara.

-Eso pasó ya hace mucho tiempo Butters, no te preocupes, ya estamos bien- le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, o quizás lo hacía para tranquilizarse a sí mismo. No pudo evitar mencionarle – incluso ayer nos fuimos juntos después de clases.

-Cielos, entonces ninguno de los dos está incomodo por lo del beso.

Pip desvió su mirada del paisaje y observó a los verdes ojos de su amigo.

-¿Beso?

Su conversación fue interrumpida por un aura maligna que ingresó a la sala, perturbando el ambiente. Ambos rubios desviaron su mirada a la sombra que arrastraba los pies hasta su asiento.

Damien tenía unas ojeras descomunales, que se hundían en su oscura piel aceitunada. Sus cabellos negros estaban más alborotados de lo usual, y su ropa puesta de mala gana. Incluso se había olvidado de su cruz invertida.

En definitiva, andaba con un humor de perros. Algo lo había mantenido despierto toda la noche.

Pip desvió su mirada, y abriendo su libreta empezó a garabatear, intentando distraerse. La vida de Damien era cosa suya, el no tenía porque saber qué pasaba por su mente.

-Wooh, Damien está más oscuro de lo usual. Da miedo- le susurró su amigo cerca del rostro.

Pip solo asintió. Siguió dibujando.

-¡Cielos y ahora Eric le molesta..!

Pip siguió con la cabeza baja, metido en lo suyo.

-¡Waah Eric se incendia, Damien lo tiró lejos!

-¡Leopold!- le llamó enojado Pip, levantando el rostro hacia él. Pero este último no le prestaba ya atención. No pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia la escena, tal y como lo hacía la mitad del curso. Butters miraba horrorizado.

-¡Damien es El Anticristo y viene a matarnos a todos!¡ P-presión!- gritó Tweek mientras se jalaba los cabellos.

-¡Alguien traiga un extintor, se quema la sala!

-¡Sí, no hay clases!

-¡Gótico de mierda, me quemo!

Eric Cartman salió corriendo en llamas lejos del salón, mientras Stan y Kenny se partían de la risa. Butters fue tras su pseudo amigo, para ayudarlo.

-Oye flamita, contrólate un poco si no quieres incendiarnos a todos- Craig Tucker levantaba su dedo de al medio, molesto por todo el caos que había a su alrededor. Solo quería un día normal en South Park.

Recibió una mirada molesta por parte de Damien, luego de un momento todo volvió a la normalidad. Llegó la maestra y las clases empezaron. Pip miró de reojo al pelinegro, preocupado. Por un instante, solo por un instante, sus miradas se cruzaron y nerviosamente, cada uno volvió la vista a sus asuntos.

* * *

><p>Pasaron las horas y con eso, los días. Los ensayos eran después de clases hasta el estreno. Y cada vez que tocaba ensayar la escena del beso, Damien se rehusaba.<p>

-Vamos, tendrán que hacerlo igual el día del estreno ¿Qué más da?- Wendy, quien a la vez actuaba y dirigía, vestía su traje de hada madrina rosado. Todos los contratiempos de la obra le estaban colmando la paciencia. Suspirando, se tocó el puente de la nariz, una manía que le había pegado su ex novio.

-Jodido gótico, es solo actuación- Eric, alias Maléfica, iba a los ensayos completamente producido. Incluso había contratado a un grupo de estilistas para que anduvieran con él a todos lados. La nueva estrella no podía andar desaliñada, y con su mejor tono bitch diva, increpó a Damien- ¿o tienes miedo de que te termine gustando?

-C-cielos ¿No será su primer beso?- El cuervo, eterno aliado de Maléfica, interpretado por Leopold "Butters" Stotch, comenzó a temblar ante la mirada asesina que el Anticristo le dirigió- L-lo siento.

-Simplemente no quiero. No pueden obligarme- sonrojado, miró de soslayo a Pip, quien mantenía la cabeza gacha- Además, tampoco creo que Phillip quiera.

-¡Qué sabes tú de mí!

Todos quedaron en silencio, sorprendidos. El rubio inglés, disfrazado de Príncipe con su espada a la cadera, abandonó precipitadamente el auditorio. Wendy y Butters se miraron entre sí. El rubio sonrió para sus adentros al ver la reacción de Damien.

-¡Maricas!

* * *

><p>Detente, detente, pensaba. Mientras lanzaba agua a su propio rostro, intentaba borrar el rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos enrojecidos.<p>

-Genial…- susurró al contemplarse al espejo.

Por qué ¿Por qué Damien tenía que ser tan estúpido? Entendía que no quisiera besarlo, pero no tenía que dar un monólogo de media hora con todas las razones de por qué no lo haría. Al menos esta vez se fue antes de tener que seguir escuchándolo.

¿Tanto le odiaba? Tanto le detestaba… Pip no le guardaba rencor, jamás se enojó por haberle quemarlo o lanzado lejos. Solo le dolió, un poquito, cuando le dejó. Al abandonarlo totalmente. Al llegar a clases el día después a ese incidente y no hablarle nunca más, como si nada, como si el rubio no existiera. Como si todas las horas de juegos y risas se hubieran esfumado para él.

Al Anticristo le latía el corazón mil por hora. No entendía, por qué le frustraba tanto… Solo era un beso, y por actuación. Un piquito, sin importancia, nada más. Se imaginó besando esos rosados labios, los tiernos cabellos dorados cayendo sobre su rostro, sus ojos abriéndose lentamente…Su corazón se agitaba. Tenía que sacarse ese dolor del pecho.

Respiró hondo. Tenía que calmarse y volver, disculparse con todos. Tenía que guardar la compostura, como siempre, como le habían enseñado. Él era un inglés respetable. Sufrió un leve temblor al sentir la puerta del baño abrirse, abrió los ojos sorprendido al observar al pelinegro frente a él.

El aire entre ellos se detuvo, parecía que todo pasaba muy lento. Damien recorrió a Pip con los ojos, frunció el seño al percatarse de que había estado llorando.

No escuchaba ni sus pensamientos, solo sentía el corazón martilleándole en los oídos. Se acercó al rubio y posó ambas manos en los hombros del otro. Tiernamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, acercó sus labios oscuros a la mejilla cálida de Pip. Le espió por el rabillo del ojo, no le había alejado.

Entonces selló ambas respiraciones agitadas con un beso violento. Necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba sentir sus labios y acallar de una vez por todas los latidos de su corazón. El frágil cuerpo de Pip tembló bajo los brazos de Damien que lo apretaban con más fuerza. El rubio recibió los labios del otro deseoso, abriendo su boca rosada para profundizar el beso.

Se encontraron presionándose uno contra otro, desesperados por sentirse, por expresar el cúmulo de emociones en su interior.

Damien soltó su agarré, acariciando suavemente los cabellos rubios. Se alejaron, abriendo los ojos tímidamente, como no queriendo percatarse de la realidad. El seño fruncido que se contradecía con las mejillas sonrojadas del pelinegro, provocaron en Pip una tenue sonrisa.

-Lo siento…-susurró con la voz quebrada

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo- sentenció el Anticristo.

Sonrió ahora más ampliamente. Solo un beso había bastado para solucionar todo. Un beso de la Bella durmiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Cursi, sí, lo sé. Es que estos dos necesitan más amor. Me resistí a no poner lemmon asdfg. Lo siento por cualquier falta de ortografía, espero les haya gustado. Dejo a su jucio las edades de los personajes, la verdad yo los imaginé como alrededor de los 15, más que nada por sus conductas infantiles y medias erráticas, hormoooonas bitch.


End file.
